


I Don’t Like This, I Don’t Care

by Orgasmic death (Snuffantasy), Snuffantasy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Master/Slave, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffantasy/pseuds/Orgasmic%20death, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuffantasy/pseuds/Snuffantasy
Summary: Everything’s clashing at once, it’s so bitter to your mind yet so sickeningly sweet.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too familiar with predator/prey shit and this is my first fic on it so correct me if I’m wrong on anything thank

You’d been caught in his chambers without his permission.

Again.   
  


You were only trying to look for some jewelry Nadia lost, not trusting your own count enough to not have taken such a thing for himself. 

It had been your first week on the job, the countess having picked you to find the very personal object. 

“Well.” Lucio’s gaze had you like a deer caught in headlights, gold eyes holding your figure in place.   
  


You feel your weight sink in the floor- the first time he’d caught you here he was lenient enough to send you away with a stern warning.   
  


Your mouth begins to open in attempt to speak, but the blond grins and cuts you off.   
“This will be the last time I see you here without my permission, correct? Or is that not what I said last time?”   
  
Unsure what to answer you let him continue. “I think it should be fair enough for _you_ to repay me for my kindness.” 

His voice is closer to a purr as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.   
“Perhaps a little hunting would be fun, no?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're nothing but meat for him to use as he pleases, but that's alright.

Lucio has to win. 

Of course he will, he's the count- but you wouldn't say this is your average game of chess. 

_"I will hunt you down like the prey you are to me, and have you at my disposal. Now, off to the hedgemaze you go. I'll be nice enough to give a headstart."_

The blond's chuckle after the vague details seem to be ringing between your ears like a dull headache as you make careful yet haste steps to every corner. Even the slightest of motion or sound could set you off and have you pinned to the ground from behind, and you don't quite think the blond will be careful about that. For a moment you think a pause is reasonable, trailing your fingers on the hedges as if guiding yourself out this hunt-or-be-hunted hell. 

Everything is so loud in this quiet space. The birdsong made your ears sharper than usual with the pounding fear at your chest, and the trees seemed to breathe with every light breeze their leaves would clash to. Your eyes are wide with observation of the hunter, for now things are silent. So deadly silent yet screaming in your ears. 

Until you hear it. 

Barely audible, yet hanging in the air are quick, heeled feet that are turning just around the bend- it's too late, you think as you make way to the opposite direction as to avoid being the prey Lucio said you were. 

In that moment, everything froze and the heartbeat in your head was dulled by the sharp grip at your hips as you were thrown to the ground like you predicted. 

You couldn't see him in this position, only imagining the feral grin at his lips and wild spirit in his gold eyes you'd left him with as you had begun the game. 

_"I win." _Lucio snarls at your earlobe as his body weight holds you between him and the grass, you can't tell if the panting is from you or him as his arms snap to pin yours above your head as your hips are lifted to the air. 

Your face is bombarded by the tickle of the grass he'd shoved it into, the smell of earth filling your nostrils as you feel his hands roaming your backside- he's not being mindful about your clothes and how to undo them, just tearing everything out of his way to get to the one thing he'd been hunting down. 

A tongue is shoved at your entrance, he's making an appetizer out of you before he parts from that area to dive into your neck. With every rough touch, you feel the claws of his prosthetic arm dig deeper into your hip causing your gasps to sharpen.

It's too much, it's so much at once your hands are clawing at the dirt and tugging the grass out of it's place as teeth sink into your skin, hot breath on your neck while his hips grind mercilessly into your nearly naked form. 

Crying out as he finally slams inside, you feel like a cat in heat- this feeling of wanting to take more of this pain, more of how his cock was hitting every right bundle of nerves right off the bat made you almost scream.

"Beg. Fucking beg me to go on." Lucio growls through gritted teeth as his gold hand digs into an angry mark caused by his teeth that was at your neck. 

You swear at his threatening action and breathlessly do as he says. "_Please, harder- please don't stop-!_" 

At each response you gave to one of his threats, his touches, whatever he did- he'd either huff and fuck you harder or leave a fresh bite into your shoulder- right now all that mattered was that you were his. 

Every one of his moves is an inch closer to your explosive release, you feel the tight binding in your stomach nearly unravel as you feel him thrust slowly yet slam hard back all the way in. With one last movement you can't help but spill out all over him, closer to sobbing than anything else. But the count doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon- you keen as you're nearly sent into another burst right off the bat, but as he nears his end he slows to properly fill you up. 

Your knees are raw from not only the ground but how he was nearly sending you forward with how hard he was fucking you, you realize as he leaves you limp like a ragdoll once pulling out. You catch your breath and begin to collect your things, wondering just how you'll make it home in this state before Lucio's clawed hand is at your hips once again, aligning his with yours as you had stood up. His face is plastered with a monstrous sort of grin as he purrs with insatiable satisfaction. 

  
"I never said i was finished with my prey, did I?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this counts as agnst dont @ me its midnight


End file.
